


One Chance

by sometimes_i_write



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock fanfic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short, Short & Sweet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimes_i_write/pseuds/sometimes_i_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock texts John about happiness, which results in addressing feelings other than happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is officially my first Johnlock fanfiction! I don't know if I wanted it to be my first or not because of its simplicity/shortness in length, but the idea just came to me, and it was cute, so I kind of just went with it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated!

John woke up with a jolt. He had to go to work today--real work, with a real job, and a real salary. Oftentimes he wondered why he even bothered, since it wasn’t like his life would be boring if he suddenly quit his job. He found himself to still be in a daze from waking up as he trudged downstairs to the sight of Sherlock working on an experiment or something. Whatever it was, it involved Sherlock staring intently into a microscope.

“Morning, Sherlock,” John said awkwardly, maybe staring at Sherlock a little too long for a platonic friend, which was nothing new.

Sherlock, not even looking up from the microscope, gave some sort of a grunt in reply, which John took to mean,“I’m working, don’t talk to me.”

:-)

 Work was absolutely boring. For the second time that day, John wondered why he even bothered to have an actual job outside of assisting Sherlock with his cases. He thought it was perfect timing when his mobile buzzed. It was a text from Sherlock, probably about how they were out of milk or something. Typical.  John read the text:

 

**I’m not sure I’d be as happy as I am without you**

**\--SH**

 

John had to do a doubletake. His first thought was that this didn’t seem to be about a lack of milk. Then he had questions: Sherlock Holmes was happy? And what exactly did he have to do with Sherlock's newly found feeling of happiness?

 

**Where’s this coming from?**

**\--JW**

John was extremely confused. Sherlock's text seemed too random, although John has learned to expect anything from the consulting detective. In the back of his mind, he was hopeful that maybe Sherlock might want something more than a friendship, because that's definitely what John wanted.

 

**I was thinking**

**\--SH**

 

Sherlock didn’t have a case at the moment, so maybe the consulting detective was as bored as he was. John took in the possibility that Sherlock could have started thinking about him in a less than platonic way. No. John wouldn’t allow himself to think about that so easily. He didn’t want to get his hopes up just to be crushed by Sherlock’s insensitive nature. He would never admit it to anyone, but one of his greatest fears in life was to be romantically rejected by the consulting detective. It’s not like just being friends with Sherlock was a bad consolation. In fact, John wouldn’t trade anything in the world for Sherlock’s friendship. Their friendship was such a unique relationship that John didn’t even know if he could jump into something romantic with Sherlock without some sort of hesitation. If given the chance, however, John knew he’d take it, because he would be lucky if he even got one chance to make his fantasies a reality.

 

John decided the best course of action was to respond to whole “Sherlock being happy” part, rather than asking Sherlock to explain the entire thinking process he had gone through in order to text John in the first place.

 

**Since when do you express feelings?**

**\--JW**

 

Sherlock had never been so blunt about feelings, so this was an appropriate response. John decided it was best to drop the entire idea that Sherlock wanted to be more than friends, because he didn’t want Sherlock to shut the notion down; it was best not to know. Ignorance is bliss after all.

 

**Since about five minutes ago. I’m glad we’re friends**

**\--SH**

Well, since his ignorance was lost, John wasn’t exactly feeling “blissful” at the moment. He couldn’t believe for a second that he’d actually thought Sherlock liked him more than “just friends!” He felt deflated, letting go all of his nervous excitement that Sherlock had killed in less than five words.

 

**Me too**

**\--JW**

 

John hadn’t really known what to type. He didn’t want to be having this conversation anymore.

 

**You are? My observations have led me to a different conclusion**

**\--SH**

John found himself rolling his eyes. He suddenly wondered how he could ever think Sherlock wouldn’t pick up on his feelings. John really didn’t want to be having this conversation right now. If he had thought it was bad a couple of texts ago, he was pretty sure it was about to get worse.

 

**It’s complicated**

**\--JW**

 

John was not in the mood to be giving Sherlock any satisfaction on his latest deduction. Maybe Sherlock would just drop the subject entirely. John didn’t want everything to be awkward with Sherlock because of this whole thing. For the first time that day, he was suddenly glad he was at work and not with Sherlock. Hopefully this would all die down before he got home.

 

**Extremely**

**\--SH**

 

John sighed. Never mind, it was too much to ask that Sherlock would let this go. All he could hope for now was that Sherlock would become busy with something in the next few hours and not mention anything about the conversation later.

 

**But I know what you want**

**\--SH**

 

John was caught off guard; there was no way Sherlock was going to let this drop--he should have known. John set his mobile down, just needing a minute to collect his thoughts. He found himself panicking, trying to come up with excuses for when he had gazed at Sherlock in a longing manner, or when he had profusely complimented Sherlock at times when anyone else would struggle to even come up with a single compliment . . .

 

John’s phone buzzed again. John was back to wondering why he kept his job.

 

**And I want it too**

**\--SH**

John had found his one chance. 

:-) 

Sherlock practically gave John a heart attack by standing in the doorway to their flat when John got home from work that night. John and Sherlock were face to face at this point, with hardly any space between them. John started to feel extremely nervous, unsure of Sherlock’s intentions.

 

“So . . .” Sherlock started awkwardly.

“So . . .” John said, continuing with the awkwardness.

 

And then the awkwardness subsided long enough for Sherlock to lean in and gently, meaningfully, press his lips to John’s.

 

 


End file.
